Miles and Stella
by GojiraCipher
Summary: A collection of one-shots with Miles and Stella back in Hillwood after the Jungle Movie. Seeing old and new faces, discovering what they've missed, living with electricity; and most importantly, being there for their son.
1. Eye on the Ball

**Miles and Stella**

 **Chapter 1:** Eye on the Ball

"Alright, go long!" shouted Miles as he threw a Baseball into the air.

Running on the sun bathed park of Hillwood was Arnold, playing catch with his dad. With a single jump into the air, Arnold caught the ball with ease. "Got it!"

"That's my boy!" Miles shouted with joy.

"Here it comes!" With a huge grin, Arnold threw the ball with great force. Miles was surprised by the boy's sudden strength. No doubt he got it from the jungle. "That jungle …."

Miles thought back to the near decade he and his wife Stella spend in that exotic world, with no way back. Just the mere memories of one night was enough to send his mind in the debts of despair as he and his wife think of his family worried sick about them, especially their son.

He remembers cradling his baby boy in his arms when he gets upset and Stella singing him to sleep. All the time they played, eat, laughed, and just relaxed together in the Boarding House.

But even when he has a slightly wonderful memory, it always turns to heartbreak. The pain of just thinking of what Arnold felt during those years of their disappearance.

How was he? What were his friends like? Does he have a girl following him? What are his hobbies? Does he think about them?

He could never imagine having his own parents disappear without a trace. He looked back at his boy and-"

"OOOOOOHHHhhhhhhhhh…"

Dreams are a wonderful thing at time, but the illusions are just that, illusions. Preventing you from seeing the real world at the time, or in this case, keeping our eye on the ball that landed directly where the sun don't shine.

"Oh my gosh, are you O.K. Dad!?" Arnold shouted to his father who just kneeled down and fell over.

Arnold rushed to his side to try and help, but Miles weakly held his hand up.

"I'm … I'm O.K."

He slowly turned to his left with a groan to see his wife holding onto her thigh with laughter. "I-I got that on camera!"

"S-Stella, please don't ….."

"If you want me to erase it, make me."

Miles reached out, but the effect of the little incident didn't seem to want to stop.

"And here I thought it would be great to give Arnold a sibling." Stella laughed to herself as she offered a hand.

Arnold just folded his arms to watch the nice moment of the two adults laughing together, and his Dad snatching the video camera away as the two playfully fight over it.

"It's great to have them back."

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N:** These one-shots are meant to help me practice some more on writing Hey Arnold fanfictions and to help with the wait for the official Jungle Movie. Other characters will be involved, but Miles and/or Stella will be main characters in each chapter.


	2. Master Chef

**Chapter 2:** Master Chef

In the Boarding House living room, Miles was sitting very comfortably in a chair, reading the paper.

"Looks like Big Bob should really let go of those beepers."

"I'm back!" the sound of an elderly woman shouted with the front door closing. "And I caught dinner!"

"Oh no." Miles put the paper down and ran to his mother, who was all dressed in fishing gear. "Oh …." Miles sighed with relief. "You were just fishing."

"You bet, Vader." Pookie smiled. "So there I was. Nothing but me and the raging waters and my trusty ol' Escalader." She yelled with the fishing rod in hand.

Miles shook his head. She may have lost her mind, but she was till the fun mother he remembers.

"And then I caught this beauty and saved the dragons from the evil princess." Miles smiled at the prize Pookie had caught.

"….. Mom ….. is that a pufferfish!?"

Pookie smiled with the highly deadly fish in hand. "She's not puffed up, yet. Just gonna fatten her up and I'll-"

"I-I think I should help you." Miles nervously said but with no thought of leaving his mother alone on this one.

"Great, I still need to find the lost carrots of Atlantis in the back yard." Pookie handed him the fish and marched away. "Who lives in a carrot under the seeeeaaaaa?"

Stella walked passed Pookie and noticed the fish in Miles hand. "Is that a ….."

"I don't even know where she got it from." Miles said as he looked around. "Mind keeping an eye on her while I get rid of this?"

"No problem." Stella held her thumb up as Miles finds a place to dispose every trace of the animal. "I'll just used the Red Snapper we were saving and-"

"I've struck gold!" Pookie shouted in the kitchen, with a large rock in hand. "Tonight we're eating like dinosaurs!"

"How did these people survive?" Stella held her hand up. "Heck, how'd I survived here longer than in the jungle?" Stella put the rocks down and took out a knife and cutting board. "We're not lizards, Pookie."

"They were birds too you know." Pookie placed a carrot on the cutting board. "Now observe, young pupil." Pookie raised her hand and sliced the carrot. "He-yah!"

Despite what she has seen during her decade long stay in San Lorenzo, she could never predict her mother in-law in any way possible. She smiled as she watches Pookie cutting all the carrots swiftly and neatly with only her hand.

"Now we boil 'em like so." Pookie toss the pieces into the boiling pot. "Stir till their done and presto, wonderful looking Easter eggs."

Stella sighed with a smiled to see the boiled carrots. "Now hold on, we're forgetting something."

"Are we?" Pookie asked as Stella took the carrots.

"A dash of honey." Stella held up a bottle of honey and gently poured it on the carrots. "And let's not forget my special fish served with soy sauce." She placed the Red Snapper on the counter and cut the head off.

"Oooow, I see the fish rapidly evolved." Pookie smiled. "Must by that new thing going on called Backmon, Backpack Monsters."

"Back what?" Stella asked, but then decided not to ask.

Six had struck and all the Boarders entered the kitchen to see the alluring food served to them.

"I forgot how great of a cook Stella is." Ernie took a bite out of the honey covered carrots. "Mh, MH!"

"Yes, she should be the head chef at my work instead of me!" Mr. Hyunh smiled as he tastes the Red Snapper.

"Susie, you must try this. It's the second love of my life." Oscar fed Susie a piece of broccoli in cheese sauce that was a gift to the woman's taste buds.

"Stella, your cooking was missed by every single Boarder here." Phil said happily as he takes a bite. "Especially since your mind is still in your noggin."

"Unlike me!" Pookie smiled. "My pupil has grown into a powerful mantis."

Stella blushed from all the compliments. She looked down at her boy who as practically devouring her creation. "Mom!" Arnold spoke after a huge gulp. "This is wonderful!"

Stella smiled as she rubbed the boy's head. "I better like your mommy's cooking, young man."

"Mooom." Arnold felt a bit embarrass from his mother's teasing, but at the same time he felt pure joy in a part of his heart that's been sleeping for a long time before.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N:** To let the viewers know, I do not respond to anyone without an account, and I am currently not looking for requests right now. I might ask, which would be threw Private messaging only.


	3. Budget

**Chapter 3:** Budget

"And checkmate."

Miles just stare in aww to see his son proudly smiling to himself, defeating his father at a third game of chess in his room.

"I went to college to study biology and medicine, and I was beaten in this famous mind game by a ten year old boy." Miles laughed at himself as Arnold rubbed his head.

"Well if we take a test in medicine, you'll blow me away."

"Thanks for the encouragement." Miles gave his son a competitive smile. "One more play?"

"You're on!" Arnold playfully and daring stares at his dad with determination. "Let's make this the final one." He took out his remote and activated his stereo to play some fitting music as the lights turned towards the chess match. "This one is for the whole game." Arnold folded his arms.

"But Son, you've won three times already." Miles reminded the boy.

"I'm just being generous."

The two shared a laugh as Miles observe the atmosphere. "You should have done this in the first place … hmm …"

Arnold noticed the unusual look his father has as he gazed around the room.

"Is something wrong?"

Miles did not look as if there was something to be concern for, but of curiosity.

"Arnold, I don't want to insult the home I grew up in, but it's falling apart."

Arnold looked a bit gloom. "Yeah, but we do fix things up. But what are you saying?"

"Well ….." Miles held his arms up to gesture the whole room. "How'd you get this room to look like this?" Miles smiled as he examined the lights, stereo, and the couch that can just hide right in the walls. "The skyroof is one thing, but who installed this, and for what price?"

"Oh, that." Arnold stood up. "Well … actually I don't know."

"You don't know?" Miles looked curiously at his son. "When did this happen?"

"When I was about four I think." Arnold scratched his head. "Maybe Grandpa knows."

"Somebody called me?" Phil walked up the steps with lemonade on a tray. "Thought my two boys need some brain fuel."

"Thanks, Dad." Miles took the lemonade and take a sip. "We were talking about Arnold's room."

"You don't say." Phil smiled. "Everyone is jealous of Arnold here, even that kid with the backwards hat wanted to borrow it."

"Sid?" Miles asked Arnold as he says it's a long story. "So anyway, where'd you get the money to pay for all of this?"

"Oh, now let see." Phil scratched his chin. "Definitely not from rent; especially Kokoshka." Phil gave a small and quick glare. "Oh, that's right." Phil pounded his palm and smiled. "From the insurance."

"What insurance?" Miles asked.

"Your life insurance of course."

Arnold and Miles were surprised to hear this. "What?" Arnold asked as he turned to his equally shocked father.

"Remember the insurance you took out when you start exploring those jungles." Phil said. "The check came in after you and Stella went missing in action. But don't worry; this room's debt was just a small thing. The rest of it is for Arnold's education." Phil rubbed Arnold's head. "Shame you're not here, Miles." Phil gave an empathetic smile to his long lost son. "To see your life insurance being … oh." Phil shifted his eyes. "Don't tell the government."

The three men of the house shared a huge laugh.

"Seriously, not a single word!"

 **End of Chapter**


	4. Ice Cream

**Chapter 4:** Ice Cream

A beautiful sunny day was delivered onto Hillwood.

Miles and Stella were just hanging out on the stoop, enjoying their alone time.

"So Arnold's hanging out with his friends, today?" Stella asked her husband, Miles.

"Well we've been hogging him ever since we got back." Miles laughed. "You should have seen the look on Helga's face, tapping her foot when Arnold walked out."

Stella smiled. "It's probably something like…" Stella stood up and mimicked Helga's attitude. "Where the heck were you, Football Head boyfriend? She may by your mother, but I'm the most important girl you'll get."

The two laughed together, but their joys were cut short by a familiar tune.

"….Miles." Stella looked around with a hunger look in her eyes. "Is that?"

Driving down the street comes the Jolly Olly Man in his ice cream truck.

"ICE CREAM!" Both Miles and Stella shouted.

"How'd I forget that existed?!" Miles asked as the two adults rushed to the truck like little kids.

The Jolly Olly Man opened the stand with a sigh. "Oh great, happy people." He yawned as Miles and Stella approached the truck. "What can I get for … for ….." Those faces, there was something about them. His mind was spinning, and he didn't know why. As sweat ran down this face, it finally hit him. Ten years ago he read a newspaper detailing the disappearance of some locals by the names of Miles and Stella. But now, here they are, in the-

"GHOOOOOOOSTS!" The Jolly Olly Man shouted as he grabbed a handful of ice cream. "Take your offerings and be gone!"

He tossed the cupped ice cream at the two and drove his truck far down the road, where a loud crash was heard.

Miles and Stella looked at one another as the Ice Cream Man ran out of the truck, warning people of ghosts as the authorities stepped in.

"So …. Free ice cream?" Miles asked.

"Free ice cream."

The two enjoyed their cold treat, keeping silent at the little struggle down the road.

 **End of Chapter**


	5. The Packard

**Chapter 5:** The Packard

"Now listen, sonny. The road is like a tight rope, and this majestic chariot is like a baby. You gotta cherish it, feed it, tell it how precious it means to you, and-"

"Dad, I'm just doing a test drive, and it's just a car." Miles said behind the wheels of the old Packard.

Phil looked at his son with shock and rubbed the control panel. "Don't say that out loud, you might hurt her feelings."

It's been a while Miles had drove something. Not since that fateful day where he flew over the jungles of San Lorenzo years ago. But now that he's slowly learning to enjoy urban life again, he thought it would be nice to try driving around the block, especially if he needs to drive to his new job at the hospital if he misses the bus.

"Still cherish the old girl?" Miles smiled at the sight of his father kissing the Packard, something he missed seeing all these years. "I'm a grown man, remember?" Miles placed his hand on Phil's shoulder. "And do you remember when you taught me how to ride my bike."

"Well of course I do, sonny." Phil smiled. "You nearly broke every bone in your body, and after the eleventh time, I had to cover you in pillows so you can be safe and Pookie doesn't make me sleep in the doghouse, literally."

"Aaaaah ha ha ha!" Pookie laughed maniacally from a far.

"And that just proves you're not ready to drive and hang out with all your little friends."

"Dad."

"Think you can borrow the Packard every Friday night to go to the game and pick up gold diggers."

"Daaaaad."

"And don't bring it back till sunrise and I have to clean up all those fast food wrappers you leave around."

"Daaaaaaaaaad."

"I mean mankind invented garbage cans for a reason."

"Are you done yet?"

"Have you seen this rundown city? Garbage everywhere and nobody takes the time to pick up after themselves. But not Arnold."

"Can you let me-"

"You know, you should take notes on him. He's kind, friendly, funny, and athletic. He's not nearly as perfect as me, but that shouldn't discourage you to start acting more like him."

"But I am-"

"Ooooh, I see. You're getting annoyed by the whole 'Parents wishing you act like another kid that ain't theirs.' GOOD!" Phil laughed. "Maybe you should ask Arnold to teach you how to drive. Now what do you say?"

Miles took a deep breath, recollecting what he wants to say. "Dad, you don't have to worry about me, not ever again." He gave Phil an insuring smile. "I learned from the best."

Phil smiled softly at his boy and leaned on his seat. "Well if that's the case. Show me."

Miles enjoyed being a Dad to Arnold after many lost years, now he's being the son Phil wanted back for quite some time.

"Now watch me drive this with care." Miles informed his elderly father as he gently pushed the gas pedal, but then realized his skills at driving had dwindled over the years and became that of a nervous teenager who keeps pushing the gas pedal with multiple stops.

He slowly looked to his father with an embarrass look. "W-Well that's what practice is for."

"I'm getting your old bike out, and the pillows."

 **End of Chapter**


	6. Death of a Salesman

**Chapter 6:** Death of a Salesman

On a peaceful afternoon, Miles and Stella were browsing through a store with a huge sale going on. It's been years since they actually went shopping, but now they can experience the joy of discovering new inventions and devices, or so they thought.

"Hey Miles, look at this thing." Stella brought Miles a gadget. "I bet the Green Eyes would go crazy if they see this." Miles examined the device as Stella looked around some phones. "Things sure did change a lot when we left."

"You can say that again." Miles took the device and examined it. "A beeper, haven't seen these in a while. I wonder if they're still good."

"Apparently NOT!"

Miles and Stella were interrupted by the store's manager, Big Bob Pataki. "Because for some reason, Beepers are now obsolete."

The two jungle explores were quite shocked and concern for the man, but not nearly enough as he drops to the ground, crying. "Beepers were my pride and joy, but now some genius nut-job thought they can make a portable phone with a beeper inside! Now no one will buy my beepers and I'm going out of business!"

"I thought the sales were too low." Miles rubbed his chin as Stella gave him a look.

"There's a huge sign outside that says 'Big Bob Beepers' Out of Business Sale'. How'd you miss that?" Stella looked down at the man rolling in a puddle of his own tears. "Have you ever thought of keeping up with the trends, or at least keep the name but advertise these cellular phones?"

Stella received no answer from the other line as Bob just lays there, waiting for the dark forces to swallow him up.

"Oh not again." Helga walked into the store to see her dad in this not very appealing state. "Daaaaaaad, this is embarrassing. You already have a buddy that want to open a pizza joint with you. Just move on with the future and stop embarrassing me."

Bob just continued to cry as Helga shakes her head in complete shame. "Well at least it can't get any more humiliating."

"Hey Helga."

Helga turned around to see her beloved's parents waving at her. Helga sighed in defeat and walked out of the store.

"I feel so sorry for her." Stella whispered to Miles as they slowly left the store to leave Big Bob to face reality alone.

 **End of Chapter**


	7. Sick Day

**Chapter 7** : Sick Day

"Where is it, where is it!?" Miles was digging through the kitchen cupboard, in search of something desperate. "Where do Mom and Dad keep the medicine? It has to be somewhere."

"And what may it be this time, my loving husband?" Stella entered the kitchen and leaned on the entrance way. "Did Erne bump his big toe? Or maybe Mr. Hyunh got an itchy ear? Wait, Oskar needs a kiss on his boo-boo." Stella laughed at her husband, frantic action.

He wasn't this paranoid whenever he treats someone, only in urgent situations but in a more controlled manner; but when he gotten home after the jungle, he became extra willing to help others in need.

"Such compassion, that I love so much." Stella smiled with rosy cheeks. There was no way she'll ever look down at her husband like that. "So what's the emergency?"

Miles quickly turned to Stella. "Arnold's sick."

As if a record player was halted by a hammer, Stella threw Miles out of the way and began throwing out everything in the cupboards like a mad woman.

"How sick is he? What's his temperature? Any abnormal coloring?!"

The sick boy Arnold walked in to see what the ruckus was, only to find his parents acting crazy and Abner enjoying the thrown food. "Mom, Dad. It's just a fever."

The next thing Arnold knew, he was being carried back to his bed by his father. "Easy son, you'll be alright."

Thank goodness he and his folks were the only ones home and all his friends are at school, otherwise this would be embarrassing if anybody else saw how overly protective his parents are being.

"Mom, Dad. It's not that big of a deal."

Stella quickly stuck a thermometer in Arnold's mouth. After waiting a moment, Stella checked the temp to find it at 100 degrees. "You call this 'not that big of a deal' young man?" She asked with a stern motherly tone. "This will make you better, sweety." Stella placed an ice bag on her son's head after giving him a lucky kiss on the forehead. "Arnold, you need plenty of rest, and of course fresh air." Stella opened the window and noticed a house plant. "Urban air's not that good, but this will help." Stella placed the plant next to the unamused Arnold as she examined anything else. "Oh, the air conditioner needs to be on, but not too much."

"And you're going to need a bowl of soup." Miles added as he checked Arnold's ear.

"Just as long as _you_ make it, not your mother." Stella informed him with a light panic. "Seriously, socks as an ingredient?" She turned to her son and checked her head. "We should really handle cooking more often."

Arnold sighed to himself as Miles rushed downstairs while Stella shouted down healthy ingredients.

"And make sure you rinse those vegetables really good! I swear if there's a single particle pesticide."

"We don't use pesticide, honey! We use predatorial insects."

"Well then just rinse out the dirt!" Stella turned to Arnold and felt his head. "Still burning. Let's see your temp now."

Before he could protest, Stella stuck the thermometer back in his mouth and his dad returned with a bowl of soup.

"Not good, still the same temperature." Stella shook her head.

"But Mom, it's only been a couple of-"

"Here's your soup. Wait till it cools down first." Miles told his son as Stella set up her bed.

"And here's Mr. Snuggles." Stella placed a teddy bear next to Arnold, which he had never seen before in his life. "If you need us, we'll be downstairs." Stella grabbed Miles hand as they closed the door behind them.

Arnold let out a huge sigh as he got up from bed and checked on the soup. "Boy, they can be just as crazy as Grandma and Grandpa." Arnold shook his head and took a sip from the soup. "But it will always be worth it."

"Awwwwww."

"You're still at the door, are you?"

"…..Yes."

"Miles!"

"Ow, sorry."

 **End of Chapter**


	8. Night of the Dying Lives

**Chapter 8:** Night of the Dying Lives

"Son, can you please tell us what happened here?" On top of the Boarding House, Stella and Miles stood with their arms folded, giving a scolding glare to their boy Arnold. After returning home from San Lorenzo, they never thought they'll ever be mad at Arnold, especially with his history of helping everyone.

But tonight, of all nights, he had done something wrong.

"Arnold, mind telling us why everyone is running amuck outside shouting 'zombies'." Miles pointed down to the streets at the havoc going on. People are screaming in terror, some are gathering torches and pitchforks, and one guy is disguising himself as a zombie, only to be severely beaten soon after.

Arnold just looked at his parents with a guilty smile. "Gerald and I thought it would be cool to pull a prank, but ….."

"But nothing young man." Stella said in a raised tone, which shivered Arnold down to the bone. "We are going down there and you are telling everyone that this was nothing but a joke."

Miles threw his arms up. "How'd you even get the whole city going like this anyways?"

Arnold shrugged. "I don't know. I wanted to just prank Wolfgang at the Halloween Party at school. I never meant to do something like this again."

"Again?!" Arnold gulped as Stella glared down at him.

"What do you mean again?!"

"I can fill ya in." Phil walked into the scene with a bowl of popcorn. "The boys wanted to pull an alien invasion prank at my Halloween party before, but then some T.V. show got a hold of the boys' fake radio broadcast and spots all his little friends dressed like aliens." Phil let out a short laugh. "Had me fooled."

"Phiiiiiiillll." Stella sighed as Miles paced around.

"But that doesn't really explain all this." Miles pointed out some people building up borders.

"I know." Arnold felt his chin. "It was just Wolfgang in an empty classroom and this time my friends were in on it." They noticed a station truck driving by with a man out the window shouting about the Zombie apocalypse.

"Death is rising up against the living! It's the end of life as we know it! Zombiegeddon! Narf!"

"It even reached all the news stations as well." Stella also pondered. "How could this have happen?"

"Me." Steely Phil suddenly spoke up, which of course the three younger people didn't take so casual.

"W-What did you say, Grandpa?!" Arnold spoke up to his grandfather in an abnormally cheerful mood.

"Sorry, Shortman. I couldn't help it." He smiled as he pats Arnold on the head. "Wolfgang's been giving you a hard time lately, so I thought I might add some more sugar to your revenge with a simple phone call and ketchup."

"D-Dad?!" Miles couldn't even decide what face he should have. "You-"

But his wife knew exactly what face she wanted as she grabbed Phil's shirt and pulled him close. "Do you have any idea what you've done!?"

Phil tried to calm the raging bull of Stella's psyche. "It's Halloween! You should be proud by this. I know I was when Arnold did the same thing."

"By accident." Arnold added, which was not much help in Phil's case.

"The city is in chaos, and you're O.K. with this?!" Stella turned to Miles and Arnold. "How did you two turned grow up to be angels under his wing?"

Miles and Arnold just looked at each other with no answer.

"It's not that bad as before." Phil tried his best to save his hide. "At least the kids are hiding in the boarding house, safe and sound."

They looked down and heard Helga yelling at the top of her lungs. "Permanent make up again, Harold?! AGAIN?!"

 **End of Chapter**


	9. Girl Talk

**Chapter 9:** Girl Talk

"Alright, Helga girl. Take it easy." Helga G. Pataki walked in front of the Sunset Arms Boarding House, looking up at the front door. "You and Arnold are going out to see a movie. That's it." She paced back and forth, only focusing on her conversation as the front door slowly opens.

"Remember, you two are not an official couple, _yet_. But all those dates are looking great and soon you will be with your soul mate!" Helga sighs dreamily, until she slaps herself right across the face. "But he's not a God and you've been overhyping him for all these years!" She took a deep breath. "After our little jungle adventure and experienced major character development, you realized how creepily obsessed you are. That had to stop!" She stopped pacing and pinched between her eyes. "And boy I think I'll die if anyone ever finds out about the details."

"Like what?" asked a voice.

"Oh you know; the usual. Follow him home, stare at him constantly, write countless love poems about him, and that locket of him." Helga chuckled to herself. "Literally every time I have alone time after bumping into him. I hide somewhere and give some emotional speech of how much I love him and hate him."

"Love and hate him?"

"I know it's complicated." Helga smiled. "And don't get me started on the shri-" Feeling like a ton of bricks hit her right in the face while shouting in Pig Latin, she slowly turned to the door to see the lovely mother of Arnold, Stella Shortman, leaning with her arms folded and a typical grin on her face that reads 'You like my child' look, without the judgment.

"Mind finishing that sentence?"

"Uuuuuuhhh uhhhhhhhh." Helga stood straight up and spoke. "Hello, Mrs. Shortman." She tried her best to have a genuine smile and held her hand out. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

Stella smiled as she shook Helga's hand. "I'm quite impressed with you."

"Y-You are?" Helga desperately held onto her cool.

"Most of the time when you see me or my husband, you're usually quiet." She raised an eyebrow. "It's as if you're mind shuts down and all you can do is inhale constantly. Just like when we first met."

Helga gulped. "W-Well it's just that you two are huge secret jungle explorers. Yeah that." She moved her foot around nervously.

"Oh is that it?" Stella took a few steps and sat on the steps. "Or it could be that we gave this world-" She clasps her hands and looked up to the sky with flashing eyes. "The Love or your life."

With her mind racing, Helga's entire face turned red from embarrassment. " _Oh gosh, she's going to judge me! She'll hate my guts, will always scold me during the holidays, and talks behind my back to my children with Arnold! Even though you really need to undertone him. But is he still loveable, duh! Heart of gold and never gives up! And of course I'll rip off any girl's tongue if they try and steal him away from me! Oh snap, she's looking at me patiently_!"

Helga gulped as Stella raised an eyebrow.

" _What was going on in her head_?" Stella thought. " _But boy does she need some comfort._ " She folded her arms and acted like a judgmental parent. "So I was meaning to talk to you."

"T-Talk to me?" Helga nervously laughed as she leaned on the handle. "About what?"

"Arnold." Stella kept a close study on Helga's facial expression. "I just want to tell me why you like him." She leaned a bit closer. "And I do mean 'like him like him'."

Helga rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, it's definitely not for looks." Helga' eyes widen when she realized what that could mean. "But but I do not mean he's ugly! He's cute with that football shaped head. I mean his head is fine! Heh…."

" _If I ever met Miles at that age_." Stella shook her head. "Well what about the inside?" She smirked as she raised an eyebrow. "You know, his heart."

"Oh that …. Well ….." Sweat ran down her face as her heart beat faster. There was no clear way to carefully choose her words. With the mother she fears to disrespect and her own emotions, she finally exploded.

"Have you even heard about what that golden haired boy done for everyone!?" Helga shouted. "End the school strike! Mend friendships! Saved landmarks! Explore the unknown! Guide people! And just being the heck gosh darn it best human being on this evil infested planet!"

" _I… think I should have just acted normal."_ Stella thought to herself as Helga swings on a light post. "He literally doesn't do anything selfish or evil! Heck, the only time I've seen him aggressive was during that karate phase and that was because he got mugged! No way had he done anything selfish. And yet through all that, he humbles himself." Helga grabbed ahold of Stella and pulled her eye to eye. "Humbles, himself!" She pulled her away as she paced around again describing how amazing Arnold is. "Heck, he's pretty much the very, and I mean VERY first person that paid attention to me! Not Big Bob, not Miriam, and heck no from OOOOOlga! Him! Preschool! He complimented my bow! Held an umbrella for me in the rain! The heck was Lila, Ruth, and that stupid summer girl thinking?! Especially that summer girl who was just manipulating him!"

"Uhhhhh, Helga." Stella tried to interrupt her as Helga uses a variety of colorful language to describe that one girl.

"Sure I tortured them first because of jealously, but … GRRRRRRRR! She was just going to pick up Arnold's pure and innocent heart and shatter it to pieces!" She re-enact her thoughts by throwing a can on the ground and crushing it. "And if I ever witness any girl doing that to the love of my life. Oh boy, they'll never do a full coverage on the news when they get a glimpse at the aftermath!" She clenched her fist as if she's crushing a skull. "First I'll-"

"OooooooK, Helga sweety. Just calm down." Stella led the steamed Helga inside and offered her a drink. "Feeling better?"

After a few sips from a glass of lemonade, Helga calmed down and recollected what she just said. "Heh, I guess I kind of gotten carried away there." Stella shook her head as she sat next to Helga. "So you probably think I'm crazy, huh."

"Crazy in love." She answered before giving her a heartwarming smile. "So, first one to notice you?"

"Yeah …." Helga held her hands together. "First day at Preschool, everyone was too busy with Olga that I decided to walk there myself."

"Yourself?!" Stella gasped. "Did you get hurt?"

"No, but boy could I have." Helga rubbed her arms. "Then when I got there, Phil dropped Arnold off and he held his umbrella over my head and …. Well say nice things." Helga chuckled. "Ya know; if my family wasn't terrible, I'll probably not see him as the lantern in my darkness."

Stella took a deep breath and held her hand on Helga' shoulder. "Most girls your age would just have puppy love over boys." She smiled at the nervous girl. "Did your feeling change for him over time?"

"Yes, but only just more." Helga smiled. "Each good deed and tolerating my bullying, who doesn't want to be by his side? Well minus Lila, but she's into his weird cousin."

"Weird cousin?" Stella thought. " _I bet it's my weird sister's kid. Really need to call her, and hope she doesn't talk about mold._ " Stella shivered. "Do you want my honest opinion on you?"

Helga gulped; awaiting what could make or break her chance with Arnold and any bonds with her possible future inlaws.

"You remind me of myself at that age."

"Huh?" Helga asked as Stella held a fist up.

"Tough attitude that can beat up any boy." She looked at Helga and smiled. "And yet have a caring side and see people who they truly are." She leaned back. "And I can't imagine a better girl who cares that much for my boy."

" _Oh what a relief_." Helga mentally sighed. "You really think that?"

"Of course." She patted Helga on the head. "I didn't just marry Miles because of those guns for arms." She reached for a photo of her and Miles on their wedding day. "Even though he's a goof with a bit of luck like your friend Eugene, he was the kindest man I have ever met." She and Helga paid close attention to the photo. "And we just fit so well together. The softy dreamer and the punching dreamer." She looked over to Helga. "And since Arnold always seemed to daydream a lot, what does that make you?"

Helga sheepishly smiled. "He does just stand there with his heads in clouds." She laughed with less stress. "He'll need someone to bonk some reality to him."

The two shared a laugh as Miles and Arnold walked through the front door. "And don't forget, you need a girl to keep you from daydreaming constantly." Miles noticed Stella and Helga on the couch. "Speak of the Devil."

"Huh?" Arnold noticed Helga. "Oh, Helga. When did you get here?" He asked with a nervous voice.

"Eh, can't say." Helga spoke in her usual tone. "So ready to see that movie Fo- I mean Arnold?"

Arnold blushed lightly as his Dad teases him a bit. "Yes, and I'm buying both tickets and snacks."

"Don't worry on the snacks." Helga pulled out junk food from her pocket. "Just make sure you keep that mouth of yours shut or you'll have to answer to Ol' Becky." Helga laughed as she wraps her arms around Arnold without the slightest hint of anxiety while Arnold was the one that looks kind of nervous.

"I'll be home later, mom and dad."

Miles and Stella could see how uneasy Arnold was acting as he walks out the door with Helga.

"So, did you do a good job?" Stella leaned on Miles when he sat down next to her.

"I don't think I did enough." Miles smiled. "But you did wonders with Helga."

Stella thought about it as she taps her lip. "I think I did a B+ job, but it could be better." She smiled as Miles wraps his arm around her. "But she does love him for his heart."

"Now why does that sound familiar?" Miles kissed Stella on the cheek as they enjoy their own company.

" _She was about to say Shrine, was she."_

 **End of Chapter**


	10. Cancelled

**Chapter 10** : Cancelled

"Are you kiddin' me? Are you, sir, kiddin' ME?!"

Gerald was speaking on the phone in the Boarding House as Arnold stood next to him with a worried look.

"You mean to tell me, after this long, that you and your other big business guys decide to pull the plug, right after that?! …. What do you mean it's complicated?! … So what, can't you let a bird spread their wings and sing in the sky after finishing that worm? … Don't give me those big words, I want a straight answer …. Well if that tune did flop over at the next cage, why not reel the fish back in?... it was just one more, just one more! … If that how you want to act, then you can ….." Gerald shook his head and placed the phone back. "They hung up."

"What's the matter?" Gerald and Arnold looked in the living room with Miles and Stella sitting.

"You will not believe how long it took to get in touch with those guys and find out what's up with Yo Earnest."

"Yo Earnest?" Miles raise an eyebrow while Stella looks just as curious.

"It's a T.V. show." Arnold said as the boys took a seat. "It's really good, but for some reason it got cancelled."

"And your argument didn't sound like it was from low ratings." Stella said with a soft smile.

"Oh it does have the ratings." Gerald said. "But apparently the creator didn't want to sign this long contract because he wanted to work with some other channel."

"Well that's complicated." Miles said. "So the channel wants to hold him back, but yet the creator just wants to leave them behind?"

"Oh it wouldn't be so bad." Arnold said with his head resting on his hands. "It's just that …."

"Yo Earnest needed only one movie, just one movie to tie everything up."

"One movie?" Stella asked. "Anything important with that?"

"Anything important?!" Gerald practically gasped. "In the last and very final episode, Earnest found his uncle's video documentaries about his life in the swamp."

"So?" Stella folded her arms. "Can't this Earnest ask his uncle about his fishing trips?"

"That's just it." Arnold rose his head up. "Earnest's uncle went missing in action years ago."

"You don't say." Miles smiled. "Any trace?"

"Nope." Arnold answered.

"But they've been building it up for the last two seasons." Gerald spoke up. "Earnest been digging up some weird stuff about his uncle. Secret gadgets, government documents, a possible double life, and that crazy eye symbol they've seen everywhere."

"Now that sounds exciting." Miles smiled with enthusiasm.

"Exciting is an understatement." Gerald stood up, looking a bit more happy. "On its own, the show is amazing; but the atmosphere they had, all the drama, and don't get me started on the last episode where they spend the whole day watching those video documentaries where we found out so much stuff."

Arnold spoke up as he counts his fingers. "How he met his wife. Sighting of some elf-like people, his wedding, dangerous adventures, and some moments of Earnest as a baby."

"But what gets my eyes glued to the screen was that very brief shot of some villain named, the Shadow." Gerald said, giving an evil appearance when he said 'shadow'.

"And don't forget that treasure named the Heart." Arnold added. "They were in for a few moments, and then they never go back to it."

"I just know that treasure is not as it appears." Gerald held onto his hands. "I bet it has some magical powers that can end the entire universe."

"But then we get the ending." Arnold sigh as Gerald returned to his depressed state. "After an emotional goodbye which the Uncle believed it would be short, the video ended with some weird scribbles at the end."

"Which turned out to be a secret message reading 'To the Heart of the Swamp, it sleeps." Gerald said as he waved his fingers. "And then roll credits. That's it, game over, that's all folks." Gerald lay on the couch. "I mean who wants to know the mystery of Yo Earnest, I'm sure we'll all get bored out of our young minds."

Stella held her arms and shook her head. "Wow; that does sound stupid."

"Sooooooo, stupid." Gerald slapped his face. "I wish we can do something."

That's when Arnold's old lightbulb lite up as bright as ever. "What if we can?"

"Here we go again." Gerald sat up. "So what's the plan?"

Miles and Stella watch their son and his best friends go over a plan to get the show back, involving fans and artwork.

"If they see how much everyone loves the show, they'll get the movie made."

Gerald felt his chin. "We do know some good artists; and with my talent of tales, there's no way I can't get more people interested."

"And then we can spread the word to other cities, then the states, and then the entire country!"

"Oh Arnold." Stella said as the two adults smiled at the kids' goal to save the swamp movie.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's do it!" Gerald and Arnold performed their handshake and bolted out the door to either find their other friends to help out, ask the mayor for help, or heck probably the radio station.

"Well they better pull it off." Stella laughed as she and Miles stood up. "That actually sounds like a good show."

"Let's see if it's on." Miles suggested as he turned on the T.V.

The adults managed to find the show and watched a couple of episodes. They found it very enjoyable with its characters and humor, but also very intrigued by how much adult it can be, especially the episode Robin Man.

But as they watched more episodes, something came to mind for Stella. "Ummmm, Miles?" Stella looked at her husband with an unsettling look.

"Yes, honey?" Miles asked his wife, feeling concern for what she's feeling.

"Doesn't this show all seem …. Familiar?"

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **A/N: And that will be the last chapter until after the official jungle movie airs. How will the movie effect the overall fanfiction? ….. eh, we'll cross the bridge when we get there.**


	11. Reunion

**SPOILERS to the official movie from here on out.**

 **Chapter 11:** Reunion

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T FOUND MY DAUGHTER YET!?" Shouted Big Bob Pataki at a counter with his wife as he harass a nervous Hispanic man dressed in a uniform.

"I-I'm sorry, senor. The Jungle's a vast place and-"

Suddenly the man found himself being lifted up in the air by Bob. "My daughter and her friends are in that forsaken jungle being chased by some blood thirsty pirate! If your good for nothing forest rangers don't find them this instant, I am grabbing a chainsaw and I'm cutting down each and every tree until I find my baby girl and strangle that low life crook!"

It's been a day since the class escaped the fortress of La Sombra, with a surprise rescue from both Helga's parents and Arnold's grandparents, and are now back safe in a cabin near the edge of the rainforest.

But all was still not well for the class. Three children are still missing in the jungles of San Lorenzo and are at risk of a notorious river pirate named La Sombra who's tracking them down.

"I miss Arnold!" Harold cried along with Sid and Stinky who were hugging a statue of Arnold they made out of brooms, chairs, and what else they could find in the building they wait at. "I didn't even say sorry yet!"

"Me too!" Sid started to cry along with Stinky.

"Oh no, oh no." Nadine paced around as she looks through a book on insects. "Not just that pirate, but there are thousands of venomous insects in that jungle. I hope they know enough to stay clear of bright colors."

Rhonda was trying to make a call on a phone, but was unable to call the person she wanted. "What do you mean your lines don't connect to the U.S. like that?! I am a Lloyd and my friends are missing! I need my daddy now!

"H-Hey, cheer up, guys." Eugene spoke up. "I'm sure they're …. They're ….. I don't know either."

"Just give me a chance to sniff them out!" Curly shouted. "Just one good smell and I'll track them down myself!"

Phoebe was sitting up on a wall next to Olga who was balling her eyes out. "My precious baby sister! I-I'll never see her again!"

Phoebe tried to comfort her, but she too was unable to hold onto her hopes for long.

The only ones who remained quiet were Phil and Gertie. They just sat together on a sofa, hands joined, just staring at the floor with nothing but their thoughts.

" _I can't do this again._ " Phil looked into his wife's soaked eyes and gently rested his head on hers. " _She can't do this again … we can't ….. we just can't._ "

Phil then noticed something in Gertie's hands. It was photo of them, of the time they met Arnold for the very first time.

"What's that?" Phil opened his eyes to see Phoebe who brought over Olga to sit down on a more comfortable seat.

"It's a photo of when my son brought home Arnold." Phil showed the girl the photo as the others slowly gathered together to see.

"And those must be …. Uhhh." Mr. Simmons rubbed his head. "Arnold's…"

"Their names were Miles and Stella." Gertie spoke up a she held up the photo and pointed at baby Arnold. "He was so cute with my third eye. I just knew those two will have a wonderful baby."

Phil looked closely at his son and wife standing with them. "They got lost in those jungles a year after this photo."

They all stare at Phil, unknowing what to say.

"I just hope the same thing doesn't happen to him." That's when Gertie held onto her husband's chest and lost it.

Everyone started to cry along with them, but not Bob. Instead, he has had enough of all this waiting around. "Forget this! I'm going back into that jungle and find her and those other kids myself!"

"Me too!" Miriam said, with more energy than she usually has.

"M-Me three!" Olga stood straight up and wiped her mascara off. "I'm done crying! I want to find Helga!"

"I … I want to find Helga, Gerald, and Arnold too." Phoebe put on a smile, fighting back the tears. "I planned their escape as well as ours, you need me."

"And you need more muscles!" Harold said with Stinky and Sid.

"Arnold's our pal too; we can't just leave him out there." Stinky said as Sid nodded.

"I can help, a bit." Eugene said, before tripping. "I'm O.K."

"You'll be clueless without my knowledge of insects and their natural environment." Nadine spoke up. "I have the perfect spider for the job too."

"Ew, but I want to help too." Rhonda spoke up. "I will have daddy pay to send that sombra freak to the worst dungeon on the planet. I swear it."

"Yes, we'll put him into a ZOO!" Curly laughed; ready to join.

Phil and Gertie could feel it, the hope and courage these kids feel. He remembers time he had felt that when he was younger; but for him and his wife, they knew too well from experience.

Before Phil could utter a word, Mr. Simmons spoke up in a rather harsh tone. "Class!" The kids froze as their teacher spoke with much concern and obedience. "We all care for our fellow classmates and pray for their safety …. But." He turned to Phil with sorrow eyes. "That jungle is too difficult to navigate through. Remember our hike too and back from that horrible fortress?"

He looked over to Bob. "Mr. Pataki, do you think you can-"

"I have no time for all this!" Bob shoved the teacher and headed right to the door. "I don't care what emotional speech you got, I have a gun and I'm giving it a shot." As he walked out the door, he noticed someone running right to the cabin. "And don't give me any back talk young lady! I'm going to find you out in that jungle even if it kills me!" Bob march along as Miriam follows.

"And don't talk to strangers." Miriam said to the person as she follows along.

"Oh baby sister!" Olga leeched onto the person, giving them plenty of kisses. "Now baby sister, you wait here while we try and find you in that stinky old jungle!" Olga walks along the other Patakis as the person felt disgusted.

"Well geese, I wonder how long they'll realize I'm right flipping here!" Helga said as she went to the door entrance. "Did ya miss me?"

"Helga!" Everyone shouted as Phoebe dashed right to her best friend.

"Oh Helga, I'm so glad you're safe!" She held onto her tightly as the others asked multiple questions.

"Did you miss me too?" Gerald was next to walk in, but to his surprise, Phoebe ran to him and kissed him right on the lips.

"Gerald!" Phoebe said with tears of joy as she hugs the now shocked and motionless Gerald.

"Well that was something." Phil and Gertie stood up to see their son's friend Eduardo, along with Arnold.

"Arnold!" The two shouted at the sight of their grandson, who also looked just as surprised.

"Grandpa, Grandma!?" Before he could ask any questions. The two hugged him as everyone else became silent.

"We thought we lost you!" Phil shouted. "Just …. Just like …." He closed his eyes as Gertie held onto his shoulders.

"Grandpa, Grandma." Arnold looked down, concerning the class. "I …. I found out what happened ….. to my parents."

The class gasped as they listen carefully.

"They …. They caught the sleeping sickness."

"Oh no." Phil softly spoke as Gertie looked towards the door. "Arnold, I'm so sorry you had to learn that." He held onto him gently as the other kids turned their attention to the door. "Life is difficult to handle at times." He slowly patted the boy's head as Mr. Simmons's jaw dropped. "And sometimes we don't get answers to everything." Gertie looked at her husband, giving him a confused look as she turned back to the door. "But no matter what, you're never alone."

"You're right." said a masculine voice.

"Yes." Phil answered. "You have me and Pookie here to look after you like always."

"With help of course." Said a feminine woman as nearly everyone's jaw dropped.

"Of course, you got Gerald there and the girl with the one eyebrow."

"I wonder how long it will take him to realize what we're all seeing here." Helga asked out loud with a smile. "Much shorter than my own parents will."

"Heh, you know I always like that girl's spirit. Maybe you two should hook up." Phil laughed to himself, causing both Arnold and Helga to blush.

"I would love to comment on that, but you should really look at the door there, Phil." Gerald spoke up.

"Yes, out there. Into the world." Phil stood up and pointed to the door. "You're parents maybe gone, but there's still a bright ….. Hey Miles and Stella, mind moving out of the way?"

Miles and Stella stepped aside, waiting patiently for the old man to see the elephant in the room.

"There's still a bright future ahead of you. And I know your parents want nothing more than for you to live out your life. Even if they're not besides you, like right now just standing over there and not next to us, they'll still give a good eye on you all the way up in heaven. Where there are dinosaurs, ice creams, and no raspberries in sight.

"Great, he lost it too." Miles whispered to his wife.

"Speaking of raspberries, you must be hungry." Phil looked down to his unamused grandson. "No, you're probably starving and cold. We should go find the biggest restaurant this country have to offer and eat till we explode."

"And can we bring my …. _Parents_ , along too?" Arnold asked as he motioned his arms to his parents, who are standing right there.

"Why of course." Phil said as he looked to his son. "Hey Miles, mind finding one of those glass thingys and a letter board so we can give you a call and …. Hmmmm, something's not right here."

"Oh for pete's sake!" Gertie threw her arms up, marched to Phil, and slapped him across the face.

"Hey, what was that …. Wait a gosh darn flippin second!" Phil looked directly into Miles eyes and finally realizes who was standing right in front of him.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Miles slowly waved as Stella wraps her arm around his waist.

"…..S-Stella ….. Miles?!"

They looked at each other for a few quite moments, and then finally embraced one another after so so many years … but then everyone in that room besides Phil suddenly turned into raspberries. "What the heck!?" Phil shouted as everything in that world began turning into raspberries. "No, Noo, Noooooo!"

* * *

"Never eat raspberries!" Phil shouted as he wakes up. "Where am I!?" He found himself back in the living room of his Boarding house. "Miles, please tell me that reunion was not some horrible dream prank!?"

"Yep, here." Miles walked in to check up on his father. "The raspberry dream again?" he asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Never. Eat. Raspberries." Phil strictly told his son. "Never!"

Miles started to laugh, and so did Phil.

"It's so great to have you back ….. heh …. Heh…." Suddenly Phil's laughter started to get louder. "Aaaaaaah ha ha! I-I still can't believe it took the Patakis three hours! Three! Hours!"

 **End of Chapter**


	12. No Kids Pets OK

**Chapter 12:** No Kids, Pets O.K.

"We're back from the hospital!" Miles called out as he and his wife entered the boarding house after a long day at work, letting in all the animals that always goes in and out after someone opens the door.

"Easy there, you guys." Miles said to the animals who run pass them. "Where'd you think they go?" Miles asked his loving wife, who only shrugged. "Probably back to their owners." Miles looked at the animals, wonder which boarder they individually belong to.

"No not really." Arnold walked down the steps to give them a welcoming hug. "Besides Abner, they're all stray animals."

"Stray!?" Miles and Stella both asked.

"Your father doesn't allow kids in this building, supposedly." She glanced at Arnold. "But he let flea carrying animals in?" The botanist shouted as she placed her fists on her hips. "And how'd a snake, a monkey, and a parrot get mixed up anyways?"

"Don't forget the butterfly." Miles pointed at one of the butterflies from the Green Eyes city flying with the animals.

"How'd does it even know to follow them?" Stella asked. "What, they all got a ride on a plane here?"

"Yep, but the snake came with Abner when he came back to get us." Phil spoke from the parlor. "You were the ones that brought those animals with you."

Miles and Stella looked at each other confusion. "What do you mean?" Miles asked as his wife was beginning to get stressed.

"I think I only saw that parrot with Arnold's friend Stinky." Stella held up her hands. "Why name a kid Stinky, I have no idea; but we didn't bring them."

Then another voice spoke. "It was all me who brought our new family members to this wonderful boarding house." With much of it explained, Pookie revealed herself to be the culprit. "And they shall aid me in my strike against the big corps!"

"Mom, what you did was illegal …. Right?" Miles ask with a hint of doubt, but was slightly nudged by Stella who gave him that 'duh' look.

"Of course it was. That snake is venomous!"

"Wrong!" Pookie smiled as she held up some papers. "Done the legal work …. But the snake is loaded."

"Let me see that!" Miles took the sheets and looked over it. "I ….. don't believe it. They're genuine."

Stella looked over the legal documents herself. "But how; where did you get these?"

"There're some things in this world that shall not be revealed." Pookie saluted. "Like how they serve shrimp cocktail in first class."

"And please don't ask how Abner and that snake had a plane ride and were treated like people." Phil added. "Which reminds me; I got some complaints about that giant spider right next to ya."

Miles rubbed his chin and pondered. "Well we should think of a nice habitat for it and the other animals. Maybe we can remodel that old lab in the basement into a-GIANT SPIDER!?"

Both Miles and Stella leaped to the couch as Phil started laughing uncontrollably. "Ha, got ya! Aaaah ha ha!"

Even Arnold couldn't help but laugh at his parents acting like cats stuck on a tree after being chased by dogs.

"Phil, you should be so glad you're my in-law." Stella said with a serious tone as she extends from the couch. "Otherwise, pow!" Stella pounded her palm, spooking Phil a bit.

"But we should really do something about those exotic animals, since they're legally ours now." Miles said, still giving his mother a mixed look. "I'll milk the snake to create an antidote."

Arnold looked at his father with a raised eyebrow. "You will milk a snake, heck you once own a giant snake as a pet, but heaven forbids you see a small spider?"

His parents looked at each other for a comeback, but they were beat by their own son. "Phobias are ….. complicated." Miles said as Stella held his hand.

"You're blessed that you don't get spooked out like us." Stella chuckled. "But boy, even I would faint if I ever have to see a giant spider."

 **Meanwhile, Back at the Green Eyes City**

The once chief girl was tying a note onto a tarantula with a body nearly as big as Abner.

"(Once you find Mr. Eduardo, give him the letter. He'll help bring you to Miles, Stella, and Arnold.)"

The horrifying tarantula moved his fangs around and hurdled away towards its mission.

The girl waved the spider goodbye and smiled. "(She shall make a fine ally to Miles and Stella.)"

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N:** Boy did the view for this story skyrocket during this weekend counting at nearly 6,000 views now. Oh I wonder why that would be. It's not like something big happened this Friday that was Hey Arnold related. I guess we will never know.

Seriously, if this keeps up, it may become as popular as my 'Until Next Summer' story.

Also don't ask when that spider is coming, that will lower the surprise value a.k.a. I didn't decide yet.

And when are they going to add Miles and Stella's name on this site?


	13. Ani-What Now?

**Chapter 13:** Ani-what now?

Miles and Stella sat on the sofa with their son Arnold between them, watching a particular television show their boy had mentioned before.

Even though he grew up in the city, Miles always found it more pleasing outside, thus he never really watch television. Of course that didn't mean he avoids it altogether, heck; he loves watching movies, especially animation.

It always intrigued him how good an animated movie looks to him. He, like his son, loves to draw, but he is nowhere near as talented as people who do this as a living.

Even if it's some stupid preschooler show, he would still find a bit of joy at the hard work it was put into it …. But boy is he having a difficult time understanding the cartoon he's watching.

"So ….. how long have they been yelling?" Miles asked his son who looks a bit confused, but not nearly as close as his parents.

"About three minutes." Arnold added.

"Isn't this episode supposed to be thirty minutes long?" Stella asked as she points to the screen of two muscled humans yelling. "And what's with that weird light stuff around them?" Stella wished she could take the characters half as serious. "What happened to cartoons when we were asleep?"

"This is WyvernBall Q." Arnold said. "It's some show from Japan. I think it's about fighting aliens in the air like SuperDude."

"This is no SuberDude." Miles added as an alien thing shot a beam out. "Are they using magic?"

"I guess." Arnold said, not entirely sure. "Eugene was talking about this all week. I only caught a few episodes, but even I don't know a lot."

Then the show cuts to a few people and a flying dog thing talking about something to do with wishes. Even with Miles confused, he could still notice another thing that just looks off. "There's not that much movement when they're talking."

"Probably because they blew the budget on the voice actors' lungs." Stella said as the show returned back to the warriors. "Well at least we can see how this will end."

" _Will Ukog defeat Nob Raz, the evil servant of Lord Freezer? Tune in next time for another exciting episode of WyvernBall Q_!"

"…. Was that it?" Miles asked. "But all they did was fighting that one henchmen, heck, they barely started!"

"And weren't there like other bad guys too, plus that rouge guy who's practically doing everyone's job?" Stella folds her arms with no interest left. "I really don't care about this show, but I bet it has far more problems."

"Is this really hip with the kids?"

Arnold walked up to the phone and dialed a number. "I'm just going to check on Eugene about this." Arnold contacted Eugene and spoke with his accident prone friend. "Hey, It's me Arnold …. Yes my parents are amazing. I just want to know how long is that WyvernBall show ….. Oh … we're at that guy with … well make up ….. yes … how many episodes?! … on just fighting him?! ….. What do you mean that series is a sequel?! ….. Sorry, Eugene, but I don't have that much time to watch ….. there's how many in total?! But he's like some even space tyrant with no sense of mercy. How are they going to top that …. Oh, well this Zygote guy sounds like a good idea … then a ….. I'm sorry, did you say a fat man child made out of bubblegum? …. Another series?! Yeah, it's not fit for me, but thanks anyway."

Arnold hung up and turned to his parents. "We don't have that much time for the whole show."

"Good." Stella grabbed the remote. "The next one better make sense."

The next channel showed what looks like a dragon being beaten by an inanimate shoe. "Wha….." Then the shoe started to glow and miraculously turned into a military boot, and the next confusing plot goes on with some boy throwing a ball at the possibly dead dragon and it absorbed it or something.

" _We caught a Charcol-Mon, the Fire-Grass Backpackmon that knows dragon type moves but isn't technically a dragon! Now I must get the last gym and then I will become the Backpackmon Champion-_ "

"Next." Stella turned the T.V. to ….. the exact same show, she thinks.

" _With our Computermons, we can defeat the evil virus threatening to turn the real world into swiss cheese and get gnarly with it, or should I say we will but a 'hole' in the virus's plan. Ha, get it? And I have absolutely no dark backstory being heavily censored by_ -"

"Something that makes sense, please!" Stella changed the channel, getting a little furious.

" _I'm a wimpy boy living in this house full of beautiful women with annoying voices and no personality. I also somehow accidently find myself in these random non-family friendly situation and_ -"

"Arnold, when you hit puberty, avoid this or else!" Stella shouted as she turned to the next show.

" _I'm going to be save all the Ranchmon in this post-apocalyptic videogame world_."

"Didn't they already have one of these?" Stella asked with a twitch in her eye.

"Maybe it's a whole new thing." Miles suggested. "Like how there are different shows with superheroes."

"Good point." Stella said, but that didn't change her facial expression by the slightest. "But that can't be all they have." She changed the channel again in hopes of something original.

" _I'm a caveman in the distant future and we time travel a lot_."

"Well there's something different." Stella smiled. "They can add some slapstick with him figuring out a toothbrush or-"

" _And we need to save all the Timemons before-"_

Stella quickly shut the T.V. off and grabbed her son's wrist. "We're going outside and play, now!"

"But's it's raining." Arnold pointed out at the gloomy looking weather.

"Oh …" Stella answered, seeing the unpleasant rain. "Go read a book."

He could never say no to his mother, and thankfully he's not really into some of the shows, so he obey and walked upstairs to find a book.

"Japan's probably hogging all their good shows to themselves." Stella said as Miles turned the T.V. back on.

"Well let's see what the cartoons from the good U.S.A. are like." Miles turned on the T.V. to a ….. well it's a cartoon.

" _Super Duper Ultra Babies is on! Today they use their booger covered fists and full diapers grenades to defeat the evil Captain Teenagehood who-"_

"Arnold! You have extra books up there!?" Miles called out as he and Stella run upstairs for their haven.

 **End of Chapter**


	14. New Boarders

**Chapter 14:** New Boarders?

Throughout its lifetime, Sunset Arms have welcomed its doors to all sort of colorful characters. Like Ernie, Mr. Hyunh, Oskar and Suzie, and some that have left such as the mysterious Mr. Smith and Lana Vail, who shall never be mentioned again.

When a new face arrives, it was always Phil who sorts things out with the new potential resident, but this time it was Miles and Stella's turn to take a shot at it.

Why? Well in this situation, the lovely couple was in a complicated situation that they thought would be too much for Phil to handle.

A husband, wife, and a child walked into the Boarding House for rent. The child was looking very interested in moving in; in fact the child looks really excited, at first. The Mother seems to be siting their quietly, minding her own business as the negotiation goes on.

The two wasn't something out of the ordinary for the Boarding House, but the father. Boy was he very difficult. He didn't look the least bit interested in living at Sunset Arms.

Was it because it was run down? Bad location? Too high of a rent?

Well it will all make sense when you learn the identity of this family; a family that Miles and Stella will probably have to get used to for the rest of their lives, starting in about ten years minimum.

"For the last time, my castle is at the Beeper Emporium!" Shouted Big Bob Pataki with Miriam drinking a smoothie that Stella made (which she visibly shown her awareness of a slight difference from the ones she usually makes for herself), and Helga, who was happy at the idea of living here, but her dad's attitude wasn't really helping sticking that smile on. "We belong with the beepers and the customers that want them." He folded his arms and turned away like any other man too stubborn for their own good.

"Daaaaad!" Helga moaned as she looks embarrassed in front of her boyfriend's parents. "Several, very well skilled, entrepreneurs have their eyes on that place. You will be making far more money for rent without working, which is nadda right now; and not only is the rent cheap here, but you get free dinner by this lady!" Helga gestured to Pookie, who she noticed is wearing a Viking outfit while chasing Abner. "This Lady!" She now points to Stella who waves back.

"I'll be in charge of smoothies." Miriam examined the cup as Stella looked mildly annoyed.

"Olga."

"Helga."

"Potato, tomato." Bob turned to Miles. "I came here just to show my daughter how crazy this idea is. I mean look at this place." Bob pointed at the hoard of animals running by. "This place is a mess!"

"At least the cats and snake keep down the rat population." Helga added as Miles spoke up.

"Mr. Pataki, I know how hard it feels to move on. I used to be in the rainforest helping people." Miles showed him a picture of him and Stella healing an injured man. "But I can assure you, change is good."

Bob started to look irritated with Miles. "Well right now you remind me of somebody I want to punch, but beepers are the way to the future." Bob demonstrated by taking out a beeper. "These babies allow you to see the numbers of anyone trying to call you at your very house."

"They're useful if you actually have a house still." Helga quietly grumbled.

Miles rolled his eyes as he things to himself why this is so difficult. "Can't you at least move your family here and keep the building for those beepers?" He eyed Stella who was examining her new cellphone. "I grew up in this house. You will be surprised how lively it can be."

"How many windows did you break on your job!" shouted Susie from upstairs.

"Only three." said Oscar sounding nervously guilty.

Miles sigh as the argument continues as Stella whispers. "So are they divorcing soon or…."

"Stella." Miles quietly spoke to his wife to urge her to keep quiet. "Sure we fight at times, but don't all families sometime-"

"Hey Gramps, my light is broke, and it's not the bulb!" shouted Ernie Potts. "Also I think something died in the vents!"

"Then there are times when we work together to-"

"Ernie, Oskar! Who lint is this! I am not either of your mother!" shouted Mr. Hyunh.

"…. O.K. it can be a circus here." Miles rested his head on his hand. "And I'm still amazed why we came back."

"It was either here of at my weird sister's ranch." Stella said as she shivered. "Have you seen what our nephew looks like?"

"Try meeting the Football Head from Dimension Creep in person." Helga tried to hold down a gruesome memory.

"I probably don't know how you feel." Stella placed her hand on Helga's shoulder. "But he and his mother are family, so it's unavoidable."

"Just give me a heads up so I can pack my camping gear."

Bob folded his arms as he raised an eyebrow. "Well Olga here still doesn't see it, but I've seen enough." He stood up. "One of these days, one of these days. The Great Beeper Empire will rise up and dominate the technological market."

"I be they said the same thing about Rome." Helga added as Bob walk towards Miriam.

"Come Miriam, we're going back home."

"Mmmmmm-where am I?"

Bob picked up his wife and walked out the door. "Just to let you two know, since my daughter's dating your son, I'll never move her here even if I was some bizarre-o Beeper Betrayer. Basic Protective Dad's Instinct."

"At least you have one quality." Helga said under her breath as the two walked out the door. "And that is why I need therapy."

"And he's being caution with Arnold out of everyone." Stella smiled.

"I know, right!" Helga grinned excitably. "He's the perfect angel sent from above!" Helga sighs happily, but remembered she's talking to Arnold's mother. "Woops, I guess I over spoke again, in front of you deliverers, I mean folks!"

Stella sighed happily. "Well don't forget, you can hang out here." She handed Helga a cup. "Smoothie?"

Helga looked at the cool refreshment and smiled. "Well my mom never lets me drink hers, I'll give it a shot."

Stella gave the girl a soft smile. "Best to stay away from smoothies your mother make."

Stella walked Miles into the other room for a private chat as Helga enjoys the sweet beverage in peace. "I really really want to punch both of them!" Stella angrily whispered. "I don't even care if I go to jail afterwards."

"I really can't blame you." Miles let out a painful sigh. "Even I was having a hard time keeping in my anger."

"Really, you?" Stella playfully asked. "The man with the tender kindness his son inherited? I am shocked." She punched him in the arm lightly. "But really, I pray those two get their act together! And I don't mean like have one or two good moments and forget about it the next day."

"Well whether we like it or not, they may have to move in eventually." Miles glanced at the calm Helga petting Abner. "Those beepers aren't profitable."

 **End of Chapter**


	15. We'll Be Waiting Right Here

**Chapter 15** : We'll be Waiting Right Here

"Well that was a good first day." Arnold said to his three friends as they left school.

"Speak for yourself, Football Head." Helga yawned as she walks besides him. "My sleep schedule was perfect this summer, but then school had to show it's ugly mug and blew it all in my face." Helga then chuckled. "Naw, Bob always wake me up to tend to the non-existent customers."

Helga stops herself as she noticed two people at the bottom of the steps. "You gotta be kiddin' me."

Arnold looked so see his parents there, with big smiles. "Mom, Dad. Did you literally wait for me here, all day?"

"When you're an adult, 3 O'clock feel like nothing." Miles said to his son. "And don't worry, we went walking around town."

"But she waited her." Stella pointed at the side of the steps as someone popped up and spooked the kids.

"Happy First Day of Boot Camp!" Grandma Pookie said with a smile.

"It's School, Grandma." Arnold playfully laughed.

"But it was a real good guess." Helga added as they all walked together.

"So Mr. Simmons's your teacher again?" Miles asked the four kids; Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe, and Helga.

"Yes, and he's doing great after that whole jungle adventure." Arnold smiled.

"Even after all that psychology." Gerald added as he kicks a can laying on the sidewalk and landed in a garbage can.

"And I can't wait for our new homework to come." Phoebe grinned. "Just think of all our assignments throughout the year."

"Blah blah, all I hear is heck on Earth." Helga rolled her eyes. "Well at least now things will be different." She playfully nudge Arnold on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I didn't pound anybody making fun of us."

"That's good to know." Arnold said as they reach the Boarding House. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He waved goodbye to his friends, and blew a kiss to Helga, making the girl embarrassed by Gerald and Phoebe's teasing.

"If only I knew you were going to be this mushy, Arnaldo." Helga shook her head as she and the other leaves. "And I love it…."

The Shortmans entered the house with all the animals passing by, including the new exotic ones, and all walked inside.

"I'm going to put my bag away, be back in a second." Arnold ran upstairs, leaving his parents in the living room.

"He grew up to be such a great kid." Miles smiled as they sat on the couch. "And now he's already in 6th grade."

Stella sat close to her husband and held onto his arm. "And we've missed it all." Miles's heart sank as he looks into his wife's soft eyes. "Your father told us how sad he gets on October 5th." Miles felt his arm getting tighter and tighter, seeing his strong-willed wife burying her face in his arm.

"His first day of school, his first bike, his first game….." Tears finally released from her eyes. "All because we couldn't cure them in time.

Miles wrapped his free arm around his wife. "I know, Stella." He gently kissed her scalp. "After we left the Green Eyes' City, I was thinking about every moment we've missed." He gently petted Stella, calming her down. "But we've been through this, we can't let Arnold see us like this."

"I know ….." She looked up and smiled as Miles wiped away a tear. "I just find it hard to believe we manage to hold together when we're not alone."

Miles held onto her hand as he hears his son coming down. "He's coming."

There was no other smile, besides her son, that could warm up her spirit like her husband's. "I love you, Clumsy." She smiled as she turned to Arnold who just arrived. "Hey Arnold, wasn't there a new movie you wanted to see?"

Arnold's eyes lite up. "Oh yeah. Captain Miraculous and the Revengers! I forgot it was released today." Arnold smiled to himself, too full of excitement to see his mother's eyes.

"And we managed to catch up on all those movies, all …. How many there are." Miles smiled as he looks at his watch. "I'll look up their schedule, you make sure you don't have any homework you forgot about."

"On the first day?" Arnold half-smiled. "But sure."

Even though they've spent a whole summer together, there are still things left private, both good and bad. But all will be spoken of when the time is right. For tonight, the family will enjoy a peaceful night at the movies of heroes and action.

 **End of Chapter**


	16. Mission Grateful

**Chapter 16** : Mission Grateful

"Come on ….. Come on …" Miles was in his parents room as his mother sleeps soundly. "Almost…" Miles nearly knocked over an alarm clock but caught his before it hit the floor. "Nearly seven." Miles said as place the clock back.

He finished what he was doing and quietly slipped out of the room.

"That was a close one." He sighs as he turned to the three boarders Ernie, Oscar, and Mr. Hyunh. "Is everything set up?"

All three nodded.

"I hung them all up around the halls." Mr. Hyunh spoke in a quiet tone.

"I got the types of rocks we needed." Ernie grinned with a brown paper bag.

"And I have the socks!" Oscar laughed.

"And I got these stupid looking sweaters." Phil appeared with sweaters in his arms. "Is your plan all ready?"

Miles gave a thumbs up as they all heard the alarm clock going off.

"Quick, throw these on!" Phil quietly rushed everyone as they put the sweaters on.

They waited patiently for Pookie to appear from her room. When she opened the door to greet the day, she was met by the four as each one looked as cheery as ever.

"Merry Christmas!" they all shouted. All dressed in ugly christmas sweaters with decorations around the hallway, and Ernie with a bag of coal.

Pookie just looked at them quietly until she randomly shouted. "Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!" She danced down the hall. "I'm going to help Stella out with the turkey!"

When she was out of earshot, all four men jumped up for joy. "It worked!"

"Now we can actually celebrate Thanksgiving!" Ernie cheered.

"It's so beautiful." Mr. Hyunh started shedding cheers of joy.

"Let's do this every year!" Oscar threw his arms up in the air.

"Great idea!" Phil said to all of them. "We'll start decorating for Christmas early around this time, we'll write our Christmas List, do the Secret Santa early…."

"No one can top my Daughter Mai." Mr. Hyunh said proudly. "I still don't understand how that miracle worked."

Miles smiled at the three cheering as they head down the hallway.

"Well Dad, it worked." Arnold walked up to him and smiled. "But you do realize that you practically commercialized Christmas at the boarding house, undermining Thanksgiving."

"...Oh boy." Miles held his head and smiled at his shame. "WannA go volunteer at a soup cafeteria?"

"Sure thing."

Arnold smiled as both father and son walk downstairs to help the needy, until Grandma appeared again now wanting to celebrate Arbor Day.

 **End of Chapter**


End file.
